


It's A Matter Of Motivation

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [40]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Oliver wakes up warm and comfortable and sees no reason to get up soon.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Kekking | Slaking
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	It's A Matter Of Motivation

Oliver woke up with a jawn, feeling warm and comfortable and so not ready to face the day. That was when he remembered that today was, in fact, a Sunday, and a great satisfaction settled into his sleepy mind.

"Mornin', Bean," he mumbled and cuddled closer to the big and soft source of the warmth in the shared bed. A hairy, long arm wrapped around Oliver's waist and pulled him flush against the side of the beefy Slaking next to him. Oliver went with no complaint and buried his face into the cream-coloured fur, fingers combing through it as well.

"Slaaa~" came a mighty yawn and the hand on Oliver's hip drew lazy circles over his exposed skin. Oliver sighed happily and kept his eyes firmly shut. He didn't want to see how late it was, lest he felt guilty about staying in bed until midday. Normally fairly active by circumstances, not by nature, the young man had learned to value those rare mornings when he could just turn around and continue napping as long as he wanted.

That had likely been the reason why he'd stayed awake so late yesterday. Grinning at the memory, Oliver threw one leg over Bean's hip for maximum body-to-body contact between the two, soaking up the heat underneath the blanket and not-so-subtly resting his morning erection against the soft fur of his Pokemon. The large hand on his hip stopped all movement for a few seconds, then it continued, fingers drawing nonsense on Oliver's skin. There was a slight shift to the south, however, a fleeting expression of interest but without any urge to act on it yet.

They were both such lazy creatures, really, and for long, slow minutes neither of them moved further, waiting for the other to sacrifice themselves to get this going.

Like most times, it was Oliver who finally gave in. Mumbling into Bean's chest, he shifted further up until he could tilt his head just so and press a kiss on his Slaking's cheek. "You're so lucky I love you," he said and the next kiss brushed Bean's lips. The big lump had managed to open one eye and grumbled contentedly. "Making me work like this... far too early in the morning..." He didn't stop, of course. Trying to make Bean do something was more work than doing the thing himself in the first place. Which made those mornings where it was Bean who woke Oliver up all the more special.

He _could_ just do his own thing. The through was tempting, just to let Bean stew a bit on his own, but in the end, Oliver settled back against Bean's side, crotch pressed against Bean's hip and one hand dragging down his chest and belly. He enjoyed the feel of Bean's body underneath his fingers - the soft layer of fat over strong muscles never failed to arouse him. Humming softly, Oliver reached even lower and snickered - he wasn't the only one sporting some morning wood, although the Slaking's hard cock was a lot more impressive than his own.

"At least some part of you is awake," he teased his Pokemon who huffed in response, his hand landing on Oliver's ass. Oliver could feel those strong fingers digging into his flesh. Maybe he could wake Bean up enough for the Pokemon to actually move - preferably his cock into Oliver's ass.

That was a task for later, though. As he ran his own hand along the fat shaft of his Pokemon lover, feeling the twitch he caused, his mouth started to water quite a bit. First, however, he simply kept stroking Bean's meaty cock, thumb and finger dragging over the soft, hot skin as he traced the veins and ridges of the shaft and upwards to circle the exposed glans. Bean grunted and shifted his legs apart, hips jutting upwards just a little bit. Oliver grinned and nuzzled against Bean's muscular chest, tongue flicking out expertly against the hidden nipple of the Pokemon.

Deft fingers squeezed his ass when Oliver started to suck and nibble on the nipple. Moaning against it, Oliver started to lazily rut against Bean's hip, his cock dragging through the soft fur. His breath started to grow laboured with arousal and his hand around Bean's cock tightened its grip as he pumped it up and down the shaft. Giving Bean a last lick, Oliver ducked underneath the blanket, which had Bean actually open both of his eyes, watching his trainer keenly.

Underneath the blanket, the air was slightly musky and heavy with the scent of their combined arousal. Oliver gave a happy sigh when he looked at the cock he was still holding and leant over to run his tongue over the glans. Precum coated his tongue, more dribbling out of the little slit as he caught it with his mouth. "Fuck, Bean," Oliver murmured hotly against the throbbing cockhead and then sucked it into his waiting mouth, lips stretching tight around the girthy meat. He could hear the Slaking's groan and a hand was shoved under the blanket to land on Oliver's blonde head, pushing him further onto the cock.

He went with it, slurping and sucking and his tongue circling, hand still clinging tightly around the lower half of Bean's cock. His free hand snuck down below, fingers curling around the heavy sack of the Slaking. He felt so heavy and full as he kneaded Bean's balls, he could already taste the hot, creamy cum on his tongue. But he took his time, moves slow and deliberate as he mapped out Bean's cock with his lips and tongue.

"Slaking..." Bean huffed. He was panting now, fingers curled into Oliver's hair as he tried to urge Oliver on. The trainer laughed and ducked his head closer to the base of Bean's cock to kiss him there too, his fingers playing with his drooling slit, getting wet from the precum leaking out.

Pressing his lips against the soft and wrinkly sack, head now upside-down between Bean's shaking legs, he started to suckle on his balls, nuzzling the space between them and the throbbing cock in his hand. Another groan came from further up and when Oliver returned to the fat cockhead, the Slaking tried to thrust up and into his mouth.

"Shh, calm down big boy," Oliver said. It wasn't like he could physically restrain Slaking, who was so strong when he bothered to show off. But Bean actually listened to him, which every time sent a jolt of pure heat through his body. Here he was, the average Pokemon trainer, and this large and strong creature was obeying him so easily. He bobbed his head down, cock sliding into his mouth, and then he went further, swallowing before relaxing his throat. He wanted Bean to feel his appreciation, and sure enough, the Slaking immediately started to move his hips. He was slow-fucking Oliver's mouth, cock all the way in his throat while Bean used his grip on Oliver's head to move him up and down.

It was easy, these days, to deep-throat him. Easy to give up a bit of the control and simply enjoy the feeling of too-little air and too-much cock in his mouth. It added a dangerous edge to their fun, but only on the surface. Oliver trusted Bean with all of his life, and Bean knew exactly when to release his trainer so that Oliver could breathe again. Taking in a deep breath, he went down again, and again, and again. Bean was picking up just a little bit of speed, tongue lolling out and cock twitching with the need of release. It came with the next breath Oliver took, who used this chance to lick right over the lit with the tip of his tongue, hand squeezing the cock as he jerked him off. With a low rumble, Bean came and Oliver barely managed to get his cock back into his mouth, hot cum hitting the back of his throat.

"Hmnngh," Oliver made as he tried to swallow it all. Some of it dribbled down his chin and Bean's cock, though, so he licked them clean, eating every little drop of what Bean had given him. Only then did he crawl upwards again to plant himself right on top of his Pokemon, comfortable lying on Bean's belly and chest, head resting against the Slaking's shoulder as he smacked his lips.

"Tonight's your turn," he told him with a jawn. His own cock was still rock-hard, but Oliver could already feel one warm and big hand sneak between their bodies, reaching down. "Maybe a ride?"

"Slaking," Bean said happily, fingers wrapping around his human lover's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy. Lazy people being lazy.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
